Honest Game Trailers - Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the 190th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure hack and slash video game Bayonetta. ''It was published on March 6, 2018. ''Bayonetta ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Bayonetta on YouTube "Blazing action, fetish fanservice, and straight up sacrilege, that would give the ‘games are bad for kids’ people an instant hate-gasm if they ever heard of it." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Bayonetta Script From the makers of insane anime action, comes game so over-the-top, it gets all the way to second base. Bayonetta Engorge yourself on the frenetic action of the Bayonetta series, a daring mash-up of Devil May Cry and softcore pornography. Starring a tittie witch with hair for clothes, that gets naked to do special moves, who spends most of the game strapping literal angels to torture devices and spanking them to death. In an experience that's equal parts blazing action, fetish fanservice, and straight up sacrilege, that would give the ‘games are bad for kids’ people an instant hate-gasm if they ever heard of it, but has somehow still become core Nintendo franchise. Oh, so this is fine, but my erotic Wario series was inappropriate for the Miiverse, hypocrites. Step into the fabulous footwear of Bayonetta, a lanky British witch with a penchant for poses and public executions, and get ready to S&M your way through heaven and hell, as you join up with a cast of goofy characters and annoying children to savagely murder the bizarre guardians of Paradiso and stop them from creating a new god or something, through a series of sublimely ridiculous and barely justified set pieces. In a storyline that's as incomprehensible as it is totally awesome. I don't know what's goin' on, but I know that it's great! Demolish your foes with Bayonetta's insane combat mechanics, as you balance different weapons on your hands and feet, slow time with split-second dodges and summon demons from the depths of hell to unleash devastating climax attacks in insane and challenging battles that will push your skills to the limit and leave you feeling like a badass -- until the game immediately reminds you how much you suck at it. Aww, come on! I'm that guy? Discover the strange twists and turns in Bayonetta's ''gameplay, from special sequences that will have you solving puzzles, driving motorcyles, doing ugh escort missions, and that one part of the first game where they just make you play ''Space Harrier for like 10 minutes, to the brutal challenge rooms and witch trials mode where you'll have to win fights in 10 seconds with only your pinky, as Bayonetta dishes out the savage beating its naughty, naughty players deserve. 'Cause if there's anything the Bayonetta fans have in common, it's definitely masochism. So cock those high heels and get ready to climax in a titillating experience that will leave your aroused with some of the breast combat around and action that will erect a timeless monument in gamers' memories. I guess what I'm trying to say is boobs. Starring: Don't Mess With the Weave; Luigi; Poor Ardyn; Rodan in the Money; Joe Pesci; Mini Me; Yugioh; Daddy Kafka; and All These Boss's Weird Baby Faces. for Bayonetta ''was '50 Shades of Grayonetta.']] 'Fifty Shades of Grayonetta' I still can't believe they put Bayonetta in Smash Bros. and she's not even the sexiest character! ''of the Wario Waft a.k.a fire farts Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Reception Honest Game Trailers - Bayonetta has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Robert Workman of ComicBook.com said it was "a great Honest Trailer" and was "just as naughty as you guess it would be." Workman highlighted the video's many digs about the game's characters, weapons and gameplay. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Font: kustren.deviantart.com External links * 'Bayonetta’s Honest Game Trailer Is As Naughty As You Guessed It Would Be ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Hack and slash games Category:PlatinumGames Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Japan